Strudel
Strudel- jamniczka, jedna z głównych postaci serialu. Ma niezwykłe umiejętności majsterkowicza. Przy pracy często asystują jej wiewiórki. Wygląd Strudel to brązowa jamniczka z długimi uszami w ciemniejszym odcieniu brązu. Jej sierść jest podobna w kolorze do Cookie. Uszy jamnika są długie, ciągnące się po ziemi. Dodatkowo pies nosi na sobie różową obrożę z budą - znaczkiem organizacji. Osobowość Strudel jest inteligentna i opanowana. Zwykle zachowuje zimną krew, ale czasem negatywne emocje biorą nad nią górę i nie wytrzymuje. Wtedy często wykrzykuje coś w języku niemieckim. Mimo, że cieszy się dobrą pozycją w oddziale, czasem ubolewa nad sobą, ze względu na swój niewielki wkład w misje adopcyjne oraz nieatletyczne ciało. Widać było to w odcinku "Dog on a Wire"; zostało tam też ukazane, że drużyna nie radzi sobie bez niej. Czasami jamniczka wydaje się zarozumiała i arogancka, przykładem może być odcinek "Olaf in Love", gdzie mówi wyraźnie, że jej pomysły zawsze są genialne. W praktyce często pomagają jej wiewiórki. Strudel nie wyobraża sobie pracy bez nich, a już napewno nie bez Mr. Nut Nut'a (poźniej Pan Orzech) i Sparky'ego. Historia ich przyjaźni została ukazana w odcinku "The Call of the Squirreldog". Przedstawienie w serii W odcinku "My Fair Rebound" ujawnia, że brała udział w wystawach psów, mimo, że żadnej nie wygrała. Trenuje też Rebound, aby ta mogła wziąć udział w owym konkursie. Pierwszy odcinek, w którym Strudel odgrywa główną rolę to "Dog on a Wire". Jest ponura, że rzadko udziela się w misjach i zwykle nie wychodzi ze schroniska. Lucky postanawia pojśc jej na rękę i wysyła ją, aby odprowadziła psa-akrobatę, Chucklesa, do cyrku. Podczas podróży, cyrkowiec uczy jamniczkę kilku sztuczek. Gdy docierają na miejsce, Strudel potyka się i przypadkowo wykonuje akrobacje, przez co zostaje przyjęta do drużyny psów cyrkowych i nazwana Błyskotką. Woda sodowa uderza jej do głowy i ani myśli wracać do schroniska, tym bardziej, że będzie gwiazdą, a reszta grupy tylko tłem. Po rozmowie z Lucky'm uświadamia sobie, że nie postapiła mądrze i specjalnie przekształca występ, aby wszyscy akrobaci mieli w nim czynny udział. Po czym wraca do schroniska. W odcinku "Toyoshiko! Bark Friend Machine" Strudel zaprzyjaźnia się z mechaniczną suczką, Toyoshiko, która jest tak samo mądra, jak ona. Nie wiedziała, jednakże, że Toyo jest szpiegiem i filmuje wszystko, co dzieje się w bazie. Gdy wychodzi to na jaw, jamniczka za nic nie pozwala potraktować przyjaciółki magnesem, który wyłącza Toyo i kasuje jej pamięć. Boi sie bowiem, że ta zapomni o ich przyjaźni, ale mecha-suczka dobrowolnie wskakuje pod magnes. Po kilku dniach Strudel przeprogramowuje ją, żeby nic nie nagrywała i przywraca jej funkcje. Odcinek "The Call of the Squirreldog" pokazuje, jak jamniczka poznała niejakiego Mr. Nut Nut'a. Widać to w opowiadaniu Squirta, który opisuje całą historię niechcącym iść spać szczeniakom. Dowiadujemy się, że ulubiona wiewórka Strudel z początku myślała, że jest psem, gdyż wychowywała się wśród nich. Jamniczka postanowiła nauczyć Nut Nut'a tego, co robią wiewiórki, m.in. wspinania się po drzewach i jedzienia żołędzi. Po wielu nieudanych próbach jamniczka postanawia zaprowadzić go do lasu, aby nauczył się żyć, jak prawdziwa wiewiórka, potem jednak wraca po niego. Niestety, zastaje ją wielka burza i zrzuca gałąź prosto na nią, z opresji ratuje ją Nut Nut z przyjaciołmi. Strudel prosi go, aby wrócił i pozwala mu zabrać resztę wiewiorek ze sobą. Od tego dnia jamniczka ma wielu asystentów, którzy zawsze chętnie jej pomagają. W odcinku "Olaf in Love" wraz z Nibletem chciała zeswatać Olafa i Gertrude wzorując się na licznych serialach randkowych. Jednakże jej sugestie, żeby pomocnik McLeish'a był bardziej wyluzowany, tylko zniszczyły jego relacje z bibliotekarką. Po tym Strudel przyznaje, że rzeczywiście przesadziła i pociesza Kiki, która jest zmartwiona tym, że nigdy nie trafi do swoich idealnych ludzi, jakimi są Olaf i Gertrude. Na szczęście Kiki udaje się pogodzić parę, a Strudel razem z Nibletem postanawia ich obserwować w celach naukowych. Z odcinka "Puddles the Problem Pup" można się dowiedzieć, że będąc szczeniakiem wychowywała się pod okiem niemieckiego naukowca, prof. Schmierkankle. W odcinku "Hot Dawg!" razem z Cookie zakochuje się w Antonio. Mocno zaważa to na jej przyjaźni z bokserką. Gdy przestają sobie ufać i odchodza z zespołu, Antonio przeprasza je i przekonuje do powrotu. Dziewczyny godzą się i znów są przyjaciółkami. W odcinku "The Watchdogs" robi za superbohaterkę, a na stanowisko swojego pomocnika werbuje Nibleta. W odcinku "Hail to the Chief" Strudel była nominowana do "Nagrody Hau!" Jej kandydaturę podważyła Agentka Ping, gdyż ceremonię zrujnował szczeniak, Chief, którego przyprowadził Niblet. Zrzuciła ona całą winę na jamniczkę i wymogła na niej, aby znalazła Chief'owi dom. Idealnymi właścicielkami szczeniaka są córki prezydenta. Po wielu wpadkach, Strudel kończy misję sukcesem, ale rezygnuje z nagrody, gdyż uważa, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa, aby mieć własny oddział. W odcinku "Lucky the Dunce" Strudel buduje maszynę, która przypadkowo trafia Lucky'ego i sprawia, że ten staje się półgłówkiem. Potem, jednakże udaje się jej odwrocić efekt. Ciekawostki *Prawdopodobnie jest najlepsza z mechaniki w serialu. *Jej kocią odmianą jest Kugel należąca do Kennel Kittens, kociej odmiany Pound Puppies. Galeria Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Członkowie Pound Puppies Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Samice